


Shipwrecked

by thornsilver



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Other, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornsilver/pseuds/thornsilver
Summary: 1x2x5 on an island.





	Shipwrecked

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to LJ as a gift for icefalcon.

The night air was just the right degree of balmy, and the constant drone of the surf added to the feeling of relaxation and increased the suggestion of lush tropical paradise.

Duo did not feel relaxed. The recent sea water dowsing made the scratches on his arm smart and added to the sticky wireness of his hair. His stomach growled so loudly that Wufei awoke from his near doze with a start. 

Heero glared up briefly, before turning his attention to the roasting rat-on-a-spit. At least it looked like a rat to Duo. He never claimed to be any good with Earth zoology.

The long-haired young man adjusted the primitive spear in his hand and sulked. He recognized Heero's glare. It was the one that spelled "NO NOOKIE!" in large flaming letters. Wufei did not have such a wide variety of glares to fall back on, but he did not even utter "Idiot!" once since their first vacation together started to go downhill. That could not be good.

In order not to provoke any more glares, Duo waited until both of his lovers helped themselves to the meat before reaching for his own portion. It was unfair to blame him, anyway! The vacation might have been his idea, but he could not have predicted the hurricane that sank the boat they have borrowed from Quatre, or the infestation of... whatevers on the island that they have finally managed to beach themselves on. And while he did start the orgy that kept them from noticing the storm warnings, there were three of them in the cabin and he didn't remember either of the others protesting....

The... er... whatevers were apparently carnivorous, with especial liking for vacationing Preventers. Since Heero managed to lose his gun in the ocean, that made for some fun times before Wufei noticed that the things did not like to go into water.

Duo gnawed on sort-of-rat bones and wondered when Quatre will find out that his yacht was missing. He wanted somewhere with a TV. And a bed.

"You have the first watch," said Heero in a tone that Duo normally only heard on missions, as the sadistic bastard cuddled with Wufei on the other side of the fire, purposely excluding Duo. Heero's own self-made spear stuck out of the sand nearby.

Duo Maxwell mournfully readjusted the sharpened stick in his hands. Three days without sex were making him feel really unappreciated. To distract himself, the former pilot returned to contemplation of the whatevers' origins. With all the running and hiding they've been doing, the island remained largely unexplored. Maybe tomorrow Duo could go and look for a nest. Anything to take his mind of the absence of nookie.


End file.
